Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.40\times 10^{2})\times (4.00\times 10^{-3})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.40\times 4.00) \times (10^{2}\times 10^{-3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 5.6 \times 10^{2\,+\,-3}$ $= 5.6 \times 10^{-1}$